Over and Over (Kuroha x Reader)
by Ori and Benny
Summary: His romance for her repeats itself over and over in a never-ending cycle only ending with her death. However, can be stop her death? Reader insert. Rated T for cussing and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is a reader insert that I wrote a while ago, but I haven't had the chance to post it on here. I have, however, posted this on my Wattpad, under the Pen name BBFridaythe13. However, I thought it would be awesome to post it on here as well. I hope you enjoy.**

**Copyright: I do not own the Kagerou Project, and therefore, I don't own Kuroha. I also do not own you, Kuroha owns you. I do own the story though.**

* * *

Two piercing yellow eyes stared into the darkness towards the house in front of them. Through the window, a figure was curled up in a ball. The blanket that was covering the figure moved up and down in a steady fashion alerting Kuroha that he wasn't in danger of being found, which was good for him. He didn't want to have to kill you just yet. He didn't want to feel that god awful sting in his chest even if it only appeared for a split second. The sting made him feel weak, and he hated feeling any weakness of any kind. He was supposed to be an invinicible and heartless killer. One that should have no problem with killing you. However even after ending your life multiple times, it never did get any easier on him, and he didn't know why. You, a mere human, were the only one that made Kuroha feel something.

Lights flickered on as Kuroha sunk further into the darkness. He continued to watch as you stumbled out of bed then towards the door leading into your private bathroom. Once inside, you shut the door causing you to disappear from sight completely. Kuroha let out a slight growl. He didn't like that he could no longer see you since you were human. Humans were weak and easily died in his mind. If something happened to you then he wouldn't be able to know. His grip on the tree branch tightened as he told himself that everything was fine. You would be perfectly fine. However, that didn't ease him in the lease.

"Come out (y/n)." Kuroha whispered.

He waited for nearly a good half hour before the door opened. (Y/n) stretched before collapsing back onto the bed. The lights flickered off causing Kuroha to sigh in relief. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them to find two (e/c) eyes staring out the window towards him. Flinching, he decided that it was time that he left. He would come back later when he knew what you wouldn't notice.

**{Inside (Y/n)'s House}**

You watched as the figure in the trees jumped down before disappearing into the darkness of the night. You had known that someone had been watching you for the last couple hours. It had been the thing that woke you up since the sensation frightened you. Of course, you had to escape from it for half an hour in the bathroom just hoping that whoever was watching you was gone. When you came out, the sensation was still there. It frightened you, and it was unbearable. The reason that you couldn't sleep. So, you finally worked up the courage to look out your window to find out who is watching you. To be honest, you didn't think that you would find anyone. You thought it was probably an owl or something. To see someone running away the moment you looked out your window made you jump. There was no way that you were going to get any sleep now. Not when you knew that there was someone that had been watching you for the last god knows how many hours. Your heart hammered in your chest. Hopefully, whoever it was, wasn't coming back anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain came pouring down as you held on tightly to the umbrella in your hands. It did nothing to really shield you from the droplets, but you didn't care at this point. Your focus was on getting to your destination. Turning around a corner, your feet carried you faster and faster. Your lungs were starting to burn from running. If it wasn't for the cold drops of rain, you probably would have stopped ages ago since you weren't much of a runner. Yet, that wasn't going to stop you. Silently smiling, you found yourself standing in front of the small cafe. Shoving the door open, you shut the umbrella with both hands while glancing inside at the people that bothered to come inside to avoid the rain. They were all packed inside the place in a large mob. You had to push your way through in order to try to reach the counter.

"Ah (y/n), there you are!" A voice snapped you out of thought.

A tall man with short red hair waved at you from behind the counter. Henry, your boss, was one of your favorite people in the whole world. He was kind and laid back for a boss. You remember coming in for an interview when you needed the money really badly. The whole time, he cracked jokes and made the interview seem like anything but serious. You left with him hiring you on the spot. Now two years later, you couldn't ever picture yourself working anywhere else.

"We're kinda of short handed." Henry said, "Please hurry up."

He almost spilled the three cups of coffee that he was trying to carry. It took so much effort not to laugh. Henry pouted.

"Don't just watch."

You giggled before once again shoving your way passed the crowd of people.

**{Elsewhere}**

Kuroha smirked. He once again managed to sneak into the Mekakushi Dan's hideout. Relieved to find no one there, he peaked around the place making mental notes on all the possible places that might be great for hiding bodies. There looked to be a couple closets and one room that looked like they have never been touched before. If he killed one of the members, then he could stuff their bodies in there out of hope that they would be found later. In fact, if he managed to kill every single member one by one, it might mentally break Marry to the point of restarting the Heat Daze ten times faster. A chuckle escaped his lips. What a perfect way to end this dream, and begin a nightmare for the Queen. Nothing would be more beautiful to him then to see their rotting bodies on the floor in front of him. That was what they get for expecting too much. Their wishes, their hopes, their dreams. They were all pointless and stupid in his eyes. It always amused him greatly to crush them before they died. Normally, he saved this for when he got bored, but this round, he was going for it. The only problem, he didn't know where to start. Maybe the little Idol deserved to be first, he did, after all, hate her with a burning passion. To crush her now would be the perfect way to start his reign of terror.

The sound of a door opening caused him to stop in his tracks. Without hesitating, he went out the open window that he used to get inside. While it was the perfect time to take them out, he didn't want to do it so swiftly. He wanted to savor the moment when he carried out the act of murder since it was single handedly the best part of his mission. It never got any duller. Every single round was slightly different. The fight for the Mekakushi Dan to survive to see another day was always changing. Kuroha loved it! It was the best part of the humans in his eyes, at least. Landing on the ground, Kuroha brushed his shirt slightly. He managed to find the computer that Ene had been sleeping on and destroyed it. The only problem with that was that the little black shards of glass from the screen was now all over his shirt. It annoyed him a little since it poked at him, but it didn't hurt like it would have been if he had been human. He wish he could watch their faces when they come upon the scene of the crime. However, that would require being caught. He didn't want to rush anything.

**{Back With You}**

The crowd had died down enough that not as many people were crowded around the counter. This was a relief to you because you were already growing tired from rushing all over the kitchen space trying to prepare every last hot beverage that the customer asked for. You weren't going to deny it, it was a tiring job sometimes, but you still enjoyed it.

"Two large Caramel Mocha!"

"Right here."

The two cups on the counter were picked up by a couple. You faked a smile. Whenever you see couples, you always felt an emptiness that you couldn't stand. It made you hate seeing a couple of any age. Sadly, couples tended to gather in the cafe. It was one of the two things that you hated about your job. You turned to face the next customer. Immediately, you flinched as your (e/c) eyes met two bright yellow eyes. The eyes belonged to a black haired male wearing all dark clothing with green arrows on the side. He was rather pale. Under his bright yellow eyes were three yellow circles that made the male appear rather snake-like. The male was smirking. You took in every single detail. While, you normally didn't stare. You couldn't help yourself from staring at this strangely attractive male.

"Hello can I help you?" you forced yourself to say.

"Ah, yes." the male replied.

His voice was smooth, but had a hint of amusement to it.

"I would like a small coffee." he said.

"Would you like any cream or sugar in it?"

"No."

"You want it just plain?"

"Yes."

"I'll get right on that."

You spun around before rushing to the coffee pot in the back of the kitchen space. Pouring the hot liquid in a cup, you glanced back to notice that the male is watching your every move. You were used to people watching as you made their coffee, but this felt different. His expression made you feel like you were prey that he was about ready to pounce on. You shivered before walking back over with the coffee. Henry had already gotten the male's money for the coffee, so all you had to do was hand the cup over. You avoided his gaze as you set it in front of you. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you felt his eyes on you. For some reason, you knew this feeling from somewhere before. You couldn't think why, but it was like you felt shy for absloutely no reason.

"Here's your coffee."

His hand brushed against your own as he grabbed hold of the cup. You winced at how icy cold it was. It was like you were touching a block of ice. Of course, you assumed that he was cold, and that was the reason that he ordered a cup of steaming hot coffee. However, you didn't really believe that. Something inside you told you that it was something completely different.

"Thank you." the male chuckled, "And see you around."

Your heart pounded against your chest. Did he just say "see you around?" Why did he say that? Is he going to come back? No, you were looking way too deep into his words. He probably just meant that he was going to come back to order something else from the cafe since it was, after all, a decently popular cafe in this small town that you happened to live in.

"Hey (y/n), are you okay?" Henry asked.

He broke you of your thoughts. Glancing over at him, you faked another smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." you answered.

"You don't look fine." he stated, "You look like you just saw a ghost. Maybe, you should take a break."

You didn't bother to protest. Your body was shaking uncontrollably at this point. You needed to take a break.


End file.
